Frau/Relationships
Frau is one of the main characters in the 07 Ghost anime and manga series. He serves as a Bishop of the Barsburg Church located in District 7, and his job there is to protect the citizens by removing Kor. He is known as the 'perverted Bishop' due to his hobbies of flirting with any pretty woman he happens to spot, and reading porn. Known as Zehel, Frau was revealed to be a fragment of the death God, Verloren, and one of the Seven Ghosts that guards the Church, who is tasked with preventing Verloren's evil. Unlike the other Ghost's that all have the same weapon, Frau is in possession of a unique scythe that has a mind of its own. This scythe originally belonged to Verloren, and it is unknown how he managed to get ahold of it. After saving the life of Teito Klein, Frau aids him on his journey to travel across the Empire in order to destroy Verloren's body. His catch phrase before every battle is "May God be with you". Frau remains a popular character, and was ranked second in the latest popularity poll in Monthly Comic Zero Sum. Teito Klein Frau rescued Teito when he fell from his hawkzile, and took him back to the church. Despite the favour, they did not get along very well, and their first meeting (where Teito was awake) involved Teito attacking Frau twice. Despite these unpleasant first impressions, Frau did not take the attack personally, and began to see Teito as a source of amusement: he found it funny whenever Teito got angry at him. Frau would attempt to build up Teito's confidence around others and encouraged him to open up by joking with him and engaging him in friendly banter. The death of Mikage changed Frau's attitude towards Teito. The reason is likely because Frau felt guilty- as he was unable to save Mikage when Teito begged him to. Frau stopped Castor from erasing Teito's memory of seeing him as Zehel, because by doing so, Castor would also be wiping out Mikage's last smile. Having experienced the death of loved ones before, Frau comforted Teito and spoke to him gently- revealing a softer side he had not shown before, and this caused him to search for Mikage's reincarnation. Teito later extended the favour, helping Frau through Bastien's death and encouraging him to mourn properly. Whilst rebuffing Teito's attempts, Frau clearly appreciated the concern, and sharing woes helped Frau connect with Teito on a personal level. As the series progresses, Teito and Frau form a strong bond, deeply caring for each other. In fact, Frau care about Teito more than everithing else. Their relationship could best be described as older brother/younger brother. Frau often teases Teito as a way of keeping his spirits up (whenever Teito becomes sad he annoys him to take focus off the thing upsetting Teito) and he is usually the one who is responsible whenever Teito becomes annoyed. However, the comments are light-hearted and it is never his intention to hurt Teito, and Frau is very quick to comfort Teito when he becomes truly upset. Frau also protects Teito physically, and whenever Teito is being targeted by Kors, Frau is always the first to come to his rescue. Frau also accidentally becomes Teito's "master" when he tried to remove the slave collar on his neck. This collar gives Frau the ability to use three commands on Teito: bind, sleep and pain. However, Frau has never used the 'pain' function. Since the two of them cannot be apart from each for more than forty-eight hours, Frau accompanies Teito on his journey to the 7 Districts. Frau sees Teito as his own family, as he said to Castor and Labrador in a chapter of the manga, and Teito also reminds Frau of himself when he was younger.In Kapitel 4 Frau says: "You're exactly like me when I was younger! Thus he refers to Teito as "his light" and is very protective of him. Teito on the other refuses to acknowledge the notion that Frau is "already dead" as the man often says and states that in his world, Frau lives. Castor Frau and Castor are often fighting, or making fun of each other, but they have been shown to be good friends. Castor was Frau's partner for the Bishop entrance exam and Castor failed to pass the exam three times because Frau continued to fail the written portion of the test. Labrador Frau and Labrador are shown interacting little but they seem to get along relatively well, Frau comforting Labrador when he was worried on one occasion. Labrador also stated of Frau (Vol 01, Chap 001, Page 42) that "only fools and crazies like high places" when Frau refused to take the safer path back saying he was a man of thrills and the dangerous path was his road. Lance Frau and Lance appear to have known each other for a while, and Lance considers Frau his rival. Lance is also one of the seven ghosts like Frau possibly being the how they know each other. Guido Frau seems to have known the former Zehel. He was the comrade whom he learned the Ragg's Requiem from. Guido might be a relative of Frau, Not only their appearances are similar but also both of them are vessels of Zehel, and a chosen member who will act as Zehel must be from one of the God House, and the God House of Zehel itself are the descendants of Zehel. Jio Not much interaction has been shown between Frau and Jio although there is evidence to suggest they do not get along very well. Frau often annoys the Archbishop with his rudeness and rule breaking and seems to dislike Jio's strictness as he (Frau) suggests skipping mass at the Archbishop's expense. Frau has casually referred to Jio as 'old man' and 'old geezer', showing that he is not very respectful towards Jio. As the Archbishop, Jio is aware of Frau, Castor and Labrador's true identities as Ghosts. Fea Kreuz Frau knew that Fea Kruez is the "father" who took care of Teito, which comes as a surprise as Teito had never mentioned the subject to Frau. Whenever Teito asks how he knew his "father", Frau refuses to answer and either changes the subject or avoids it altogether. Frau probably knew Fea Kreuz was Teito's 'Father' because Fea Kreuz was also one of the 07 Ghosts. Bastien Bastien was Frau's teacher in the past. Frau was adopted by the church and became Bastian's disciple when he was caught in the large scale 'thief subjugation' across the Barsburg empire. Since Frau was a wild child, he and Bastien did not get along well at first. Frau was constantly getting into trouble, with Bastien having to punish him, and Frau openly insulting Bastein and his beliefs.In Bastien's flashback in Kapitel 16 page 7, Frau called Bastien "old man" and insulted God. After Bastien discovered Frau's secret, he and Bastian ended up having a good father-son like relationship. When Frau sneakily healed the villagers throughout the night, Bastien caught him and talked to him, praising him for getting rid of Kor at such a young age, and Bastien's faith in him restores some of Frau's belief in God. While acting as Zehel, Frau killed Bastien for the latter's crime of murdering several criminals who had sought sanctuary in the Church; however, Frau was shown to be unwilling to do so, saying 'Why? Why of all people did it have to be you?' and hesitating for a moment before finally killing Bastien with Verloren's scythe. After Bastien's death, Frau feigned apathy since he has seen many deaths before. A little while after the funeral, the nuns find that a new sprout had grown from one of the trees at the church; it is implied that this is Bastien's reincarnation. At the end of the chapter, Frau is shown sitting in the tree, reunited with his mentor. Ayanami Ayanami is Verloren's soul reborn in human body, and since Frau is Zehel, one of Verloren's fragments, it is possible Frau would have known of Ayanami and Verloren since his reincarnation. The two of them appear to have some sort of rivalry as they often engage in banter when fighting. Frau was aware Ayanami was Verloren before the series begun, as he hoped that "he hadn't awoken". Frau is in possession of Verloren's scythe which annoys Ayanami and the Black Hawks. Ayanami, in turn tells Frau to use it wisely as it is destined to return to him one day. Capella Frau treated Capella like a younger brother. He bought him sweets (toffy apple) and even instructs him that the job of a child is to eat, sleep and play. Mikhail Frau and Mikhail argue a lot, and Mikhail seems to enjoy taunting Frau. Mikhail also makes no secret of his displeasure concerning Frau's constant teasing of Teito. However, they work together to protect and defend Teito, and it is probable that they have known each other for very long, as they are both heavenly beings who have been reincarnated many times. Frau has also said to Mikhail, 'I wouldn't mind dying by your hands.' , and Mikhail trusts Frau to protect Teito when he (Mikhail) himself is unable to do so. Magdalen Magdalen was a woman who took care of Frau for a while during his childhood, before he went to live with Guido. It seems that she was the closest thing Frau ever had to a mother. She appeared only in the special manga chapter SPEEDSTER. When Frau left, she cried and hugged him, telling him not to come back until he had become a man. She was shown to care for him, but was also rather strict with him. Frau was annoyed with her at times, but was also shown to respect and care for her. References Category:Character subpages